


magic out of dust

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Magic, Spiritual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A poem I wrote about my spiritual abuser.





	magic out of dust

There's something about that boy —  
with his long blonde hair, angelic smile concealing endless lives of trickery  
is it the magical blood he claims runs in his veins, the fae in his backyard, or something else entirely?  
The pleading look on his face, as he begs you to help him and you realise you can't refuse.

Collecting memories and identities until all you know is that you're his  
and when you look at him, he's not like you remembered  
Endless stories that contradict each other, but no-one is allowed to tell him so  
"You'll just confuse him more, that poor boy"

Poor, but rich in securing allegiances,  
He's been called Jesus but with more boyfriends than disciples  
and you know he could gain more if he was nailed to a cross  
because everyone would believe he would rise again.

He spins magic out of his words, and the dust in the air  
until you see it, because well, he sees everything  
Or at least you pretend you do.  
Just like he pretended to see the truth.


End file.
